


phoenix in the fire

by orangeshoe



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, idk how to tag this, just a lil quickie to take care o that mornin wood, you can't tell me python wouldn't be into dirty talk!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeshoe/pseuds/orangeshoe
Summary: He enjoyed giving Python something to work toward, something to motivate him at least a little. Even if it meant groveling in submission when they ought to be working, both of them knew that Lukas quietly enjoyed it.





	phoenix in the fire

It was an ordinary day in the halls. Lukas brandished his torch at any creature who dares to threaten him, and if any approached further then he engaged in battle. It wasn't particularly pleasant, but it was patrol, and never did he engage in more than he could handle.

Still, though, it was tiring. At least it was nearing time to switch off with his partner, and then he could rest his legs..

Or.. like Python was--rest his _entire body_ \--as Lukas soon discovered.

Lukas frowned at the sight as he neared his comrade, blue hair floating just over his forehead and quiver seated neatly at his side next to his bow. He let out a small, disapproving sigh as he placed the torch in a holder on the wall and held his arms behind his back, hovering over Python.

"Python, I do believe it's time for you to.. keep watch? As is required of your duties for tonight?"

Silence, except for soft breathing. Lukas cocked an eyebrow, it was highly unlikely Python had truly let himself fall into such a deep sleep..

He cleared his throat. "Python."

It wasn't until the fourth or fifth time, each call increasingly more stern and waiting, that he finally got Python to shift and groan softly.

"Feels like... s'meone's callin' m'name.." Python grumbled, then yawned and lolled his head to the other side, slouching a bit more in his chair. "..but doesn't.. sound f'miliar..." and Lukas would be lying if he said he didn't catch the faint glimmer of a smirk there.

"Oh please, Python.. not here."

"Mmnngh," came the simple groan in response. Lukas sighed, again. He glanced around, as if anyone else would be awake right now. The things he does for--

"Baby boy, time to rise and shine," Lukas cheered softly, embarrassed and feeling his face go warm. He really only used pet names with Python in private, but of course the deviant would take any chance to take him out of that comfort zone.

Python's grin wasn't hiding anymore, and his eyes slitted open slowly. "Mm, babe you know you turn me on talking like that," and Lukas could see the way Python shifted his hips ever so slightly, the way it made his legs part _just right_. He swallowed.

"Come now, Python. It's your turn to patrol."

He got a pout in reply. "Aww, not even a morning kiss..?"

"This is our duty here. We shouldn't use this time to dilly-dally -- and perhaps if some of us didn't nap on the job, we wouldn't have to deal with morning w--Python!!"

The arrogant fool had already let his head drop back, almost mocking Lukas, in a fake slumber. Then again, Python's skin did seem a little dark beneath those brown eyes.. perhaps it wasn't all fake. Lukas thinned his lips and approached slowly, setting down his axe next to Python's bow and arrows.

"Darling.." Lukas muttered, gently taking Python's right cheek in his left hand and turning him to face forward. He saw Python swallow, eyes still shut, and leaned in to his ear.

"If I help you.. Will you please go on patrol dutifully?"

Python let a low chuckle emerge from his throat, and Lukas felt like it echoed throughout the whole cave.

"S'not fair, you talking all sexy so close to me.." Lukas could feel Python's hands touch his sides and slide up his back, one drifting over his arm. "..but, yeah, I guess that would be an acceptable wager."

Lukas wanted to admonish him for his slightly mocking tone, but chose to ignore it for now. He knew Python did try, as much as he downplayed it in front of the others, and recent times have tried him harder than most. His fingers brushed delicately against Python's cheek as his other hand slid down his front, trying to fall into their routine but being cautious enough of their surroundings.

Python let out a shaky sigh into the air and Lukas ducked to catch it with his mouth, having been slowly closing the space between them already. He felt Python's lips, coarse beneath his own, and like a venom he could never quite get enough of. His kissed him again and again, hands roaming over his chest and over that lean muscle of his arms until they were tugging and pulling at each other's lips and Python licked his way inside. Lukas couldn't help the soft moan he let out as he felt his hair get pulled back, feeling Python take the reigns as he tended to and used his other hand on Lukas' shoulder to gently push him down.

It wasn't long before Lukas found himself on his knees in front of Python, the two of them in this dimly lit, dank hall, and when Python looked down at him with that hungry look in his eyes, Lukas couldn't help but lick his lips. He turned to the top of Python's boot, dropping a kiss on the knee guard disguised within, and slowly ran his hands up Python's thighs.

When Lukas' hands squeezed gently at his inner thighs, he heard Python let out a little moan and Lukas could feel his own dick twitch over it.

"Yeah, baby, like that.." Python drawled shamelessly, trying to pull in Lukas' head closer again.

"Impatient as ever.." Lukas commented as he leaned in, nuzzling his inner thigh as Python squirmed and chuckled from above. He started pushing the fabric and chainmail up, exposing Python's hard-on.

He watched Python's hips roll so smoothly as he shifted in the seat and cursed himself for being the patient one. "Can't help it when you're such a good fuck, Lukas."

"Please, not so vulgar.." It made his face warm with shyness, so he hid it against Python's tent and teased him with his lips.

"Shit," was all he got in response. It was alright, he supposed. Adequate. Lukas pushed his tongue against him then and felt himself consumed with the scent of Python, his hands starting to fumble to release his length.

The next few moments were a flurry of heavy breathing, Lukas' mouth and hands feeling as though they were moving on autopilot, feeling like he'd done this so often with Python that it had just become _right_. He moaned when he felt Python's dick hit the back of his throat, his lips stretched wide to take him in. He could feel the precome dripping down as his hands took Python's balls and massaged them, his eyes fluttering up to meet Python's when he groaned his name.

"Fuck, Lukas.. Nobody takes it like you, y'hear me? Gods, _yes.._ Yeah, Lukas--"

Lukas shifted on his knees to give Python a better angle to work with, his mouth dripping with saliva, with need, keeping his lips wet while Python pounded into his mouth. His tongue sat flat against the heat, friction stimulating every nerve. He felt the sharp tug at the back of his head and squeezed Python's thighs in anticipation, not wanting to lose this feeling but damn it all if making Python achieve ecstasy didn't push all the right buttons for himself.

"You love taking my cock in your mouth, don't ya, Lukas? Love being shoved around by me in bed?"

Lukas could only close his eyes and moan around the thick warmth in his mouth. He did; he's be lying to himself if he said he didn't. He enjoyed giving Python something to work toward, something to motivate him at least a little. Even if it meant groveling in submission when they ought to be working, both of them knew that Lukas quietly enjoyed it, especially as his hand slipped down to rub at his own beckoning erection.

"Fuck--soon, I'm gonna.. Gods, Lukas--"

And Python slammed into him then, Lukas felt the roughness and then the warm drip across his tongue and down his throat as Python rode out his climax inside his mouth. Slowly, Python pulled out, and Lukas found himself chasing it, reaching out with his hands to give him a few pumps and draw out more of that sweet cum while he licked and lapped away at the sides to the tip.

A chuckle was heard from above, and Lukas felt fingers combing through his hair, pushing back his bangs. "Keep drinking it like a parched dog and I might just have to enlist your help again.."

Embarrassed, Lukas pouted slightly and flicked his tongue out along Python's dick, softening now but still erotic. Lukas remebered the feeling of the flesh against his tongue and hummed. "..Apologies, but that wasn't part of the deal.." He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand as he rose to he feet. "I believe I was to help you and you would get back to work."

Python whistled then, his hands reaching forward to grope Lukas' hips tightly, eyes fully focused on Lukas' strained erection. "And get right to damn work I will.."

Lukas really hoped they would be undisturbed for another few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> God fuck im in hell I'm sorry this is PWP but I don't have much to really write considering THE GAME ISN'T OUT HERE YET OTL;; but regardless I will die for this ship... Thank you for reading...


End file.
